Awkward
by spicygurl
Summary: Ponyboy has become interested in spicing his and Dally's intimate life up with a new variety in condoms. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Slash, and a lot of talk about condoms.**

**Pairing: Dally/Ponyboy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, nor its wonderful characters.**

* * *

**Awkward**

"Flavored condoms?" Dally asked, arching his white-blond eyebrow in comical amusement. Immediately, it seemed, Ponyboy regretted his request as a dark blush settled about his cheeks. This, of course, only heightened the level of the JD's amusement in the whole situation.

"Well—I mean, they don't have to be flavored," Pony shifted his weight uncomfortably under Dally's intense gaze. This, Pony decided, was the most embarrassing discussion he'd ever had in his life.

Dallas leaned back into the couch, eyes never leaving his boyfriend who was standing nervously in front of him. "Then what do you want if they're not flavored?" he questioned, and he could only swear he was joking when he said, "Would you like heated ones?" He nearly chocked on his laughter when Pony didn't object. "Glory," he breathed through a particularly thunderous guffaw, "You want heated condoms!"

Ponyboy just about keeled over due to his hatred of being the butt of the joke, and the flames that were lashing his cheeks didn't help in any way. He crawled onto the couch and childishly buried his face into his lover's chest.

Sensing that his boyfriend was now upset, Dally quickly bit down lightly on his tongue, stifling his laughter. He waited until he could trust himself to open his mouth without laughing to comfort the auburn-haired 15-year-old. "Pony, I'm not laughing _at _you, I'm laughing because I never expected to have this conversation with you."

Pony mumbled something into Dally's chest, something the blond couldn't quite make out. However, it was to the tune of, "Sorry I asked."

Dally rubbed small circles into the boy's back, an action of comfort that he wouldn't have received if the others in the gang were present. "Don't be sorry," he bit his tongue again, "We can go to the store later, and you can pick out anything you want."

Pony popped up, his green eyes shinning with a hopeful and excited glint, "Really? I can pick any one I want?" the boy inquired.

"It's what I said, ain't it? But only on one condition," Pony's excitement waned slightly as he waited anxiously for the blond to divulge on what his condition was. The older boy leaned in, his forehead resting lightly against Pony's, and his breath ghosting against his pale skin, teasing his already raging hormones. "Only on the condition that I get to fuck you like an animal when we get back." They stared into each others eyes, both seeing the lust and need in the other before fiercely tangling their lips together in a heated kiss.

**xXx**

Pony gasped in shock at Dallas when they stopped in front of the DX that evening. When Dally said they'd go to the store, he figured it would be one that his brother _didn't_ work at. When he saw Soda wave at him from inside the shop, Pony sunk in his seat.

"Can't we go somewhere else to buy them?"

Dally ran a hand through his hair, "Nah, we're already here, kid. Let's just grab 'em really fast." He glanced at Pony who looked like an extremely embarrassed turtle, tucked inside his shirt the way he was. "If I'm honest, I really want to try some of these new condoms with you. I'm kinda really curious to see how crazy you get," he winked at the smaller boy, who had peaked up at him. One thing about Pony that would never fail to turn Dally on was the innocence the boy seemed to always carry. Oh, how he loved to ravish him, steal that innocence from him, night after night, and turn him into a sex-crazed, cum-hungry whore.

"Damn," Dally had to look away from those bright green eyes, he was going to ruin his jeans way to soon if he kept his mind swimming in the thoughts that they were. Pony wanted to ask what was wrong, but Dally was already beginning to step out of the car. "Hurry up, Pony," the urgency in his voice did not go unnoticed.

**xXx**

"Hey, guys, what're y'all doing here?" Soda asked, as if he didn't know. They were just stopping by for a Coke and a chat, and then they'd be on their way, like usual. So why did Pony look so flushed right now? They'd done this over and over. "You okay there, Pone? You look a little sick."

This only made him blush even harder, "No, I'm fine." The three of them stood awkwardly for the longest time before Dally lost his patience and nudge Pony towards the "family planning" isle.

"Are you guys actually stopping by to pick something up?" Soda asked, shock lightly laced in his voice. "What are you looking for? I could help you find it—"

"No!" Pony burst, startling Soda and making Dally chuckle. "I mean, no, I can get it. Thanks anyway," and then he disappeared into the shelves. Luckily for him, Soda didn't take notice that Pony had slipped into the isle where the condoms were stored, but it was only a matter of time before he'd find out considering he was the only cashier on duty.

"What's up with my brother? Is he feeling okay?" Soda asked Dally hoping for an answer.

Dally shrugged, "He's fine. You know how he gets sometimes."

It was true; Soda did know how Pony could get, but that was primarily when he was embarrassed. There was nothing that Soda could fathom to be embarrassing about walking into a drug store that he hung out in all the time.

_Jeez_, Ponyboy thought as he looked at all the brands and sizes. He'd never shopped for condoms before; Dally always just seemed to have them when they got busy. But this time Dally told Pony to get them, forgetting to inform him on some important things.

_I guess I'll just find what I want and then call him to pick the right size, _Pony rationalized. He had to be quick though; he'd already spent quite a bit of time gawking at all the boxes of condoms, and he knew if he spent too much time Soda would come looking for him. How embarrassing would that be?

Soon he had his choices narrowed down to four boxes: one strawberry flavored, one watermelon flavored, one Fire and Ice, and one Ribbed for Her Pleasure. All he now needed was a size to buy them in.

"Dally," Pony called staring at the top right corners of all the boxes: small, medium, large, medium-large, extra-large... so many choices.

Dally came by, his fists jammed into his pockets and his face questioning, "You got everything?"

Pony motioned for his boyfriend to come deeper into the isle before he pointed at the corner of a box and mouthed the words, "Which one?"

Dally stared at him for a minute, and then laughed. What a good question. "Small," he joked. Pony, who was so gullible, didn't pick up on the attempted joke and started to switch out the boxes he had for ones that were size small. "I was only teasing," Dally shared then helped him pick out his actual size.

_Medium-large_, Pony thought, _That seems more accurate._

* * *

**Let me know what you think please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go; chapter 2!**

* * *

**Awkward**

After a long and, well, ridiculous argument over who was going to take the boxes up to the counter for check-out, Dally suggested that they just steal a few from each box and be done with it all.

"We can't do that, Dally," Pony glanced up at the counter where Soda stood arching an eyebrow at them. "He already knows we're up to something."

"Well, then let's just get Steve to check us out."

"Yeah, so he can make fun of us for the rest of the year? No thanks."

Dally slouched, putting his hands in his jacket pockets. "I don't know what you want, kid. You're making this harder than it has to be. Let's just go up there and buy the shit; it ain't like Soda doesn't already know what we do; there ain't no saints in this store."

Pony wanted to argue back, tell him that he was the one making this unnecessarily hard, but Pony knew that it was his own fault, and he really wanted to try those flavored condoms. "Fine," he finally gave in. "Let's just go and get out of here."

Soda's suspicion never faltered once as he saw the two make their way to the counter; one looking as tuff as ever, and the other blushing brighter than a ruby. "What exactly did you guys come in here for again? I think I missed it the first time."

Dally's smirk was a bit unnerving to Soda as he motioned towards Pony, who he could now see had a few things picked out.

"Give 'em here, Pony, I'll scan those for you,"

Pony's eye snapped up to Soda and then to Dally and finally settled back into his hands where he cradled those boxes. Too late to back out now, he thought as he set them down in front of him.

Soda did a double-take; were those...? "Oh...," forgive him for his lack of anything better to say than that. He started scanning each of the four boxes, fully aware that the two other boys were staring at him. Soda was doing his best to over-look them, to pretend that they were mini boxes of Oreo cookies or Twizzlers, and not _watermelon flavored_, but really?

"Alrighty, boys," Soda cleared his throat. "Three dollars and twenty-seven cents."

Dally forked over the cash, his face was stoic but in his mind he was laughing like a maniac. Pony and Soda were so similar, especially the way they acted so awkward about things as miniscule as the purchase of a couple condoms.

Soda scratched the back of his head, "I get off in about an hour; should Steve and I hit The Dingo for a bit before we head home, or..."

If Pony wasn't embarrassed before. Dally couldn't help the bursts of chuckles that passed his lips, "Glory, you really turn red!"

"Never mind, I'm sure Steve's hungry anyway," Soda mumbled.

Pony was out of the store and in the car so quickly the other two boys barely saw him. Dally was getting ready to follow him out when he felt someone tug on the sleeve of his jacket.

"Was this his idea or yours?" Soda asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"It was all his idea," Dally said proudly. Soda gaped at him; surely he had some sort of influence. He suggested this, but Dally shook his head no. "Nope. It was one hundred percent his idea. I know, I was srisedpu too! I thoguht he was kidding at first, but then he almost cried!"

There was a car horn heard on the other side of the door, and when they looked out, they saw a very impatient Ponyboy staring back at them. Ponyboy really wanted to get as far from the DX as he could.

"Well, I'm gonna go before he gets all pissy," Dally announced turning towards the door. "And Soda, you might want to stay away for a while."

"Gotcha," Soda responded, "I really don't want to see you put those flavored condoms to use on my brother!"

With a smirk, Dally responded, "Those were actually for him."

**xXx**

Chosing which box to start with was quite a challenge. Dally really wanted to just jump into all the fucking, but Pony wanted a chance to try each of them at least once before Darry got home. Every time Pony picked up a different case, Dally couldn't help but imagine all the pleasure that would come from each particular one. His happiness was very evident below his buckle. Finally becoming impatient, he grabbed his younger lover by the waistband and pulled him less than gracefully into his lap

"Just pick one," Dally hummed into the younger boy's neck. "I'm getting restless."

"Right. Strawberry it is." Pony sqirmed out of his lovers lap and kneeled in front of him. He watched with round eyes as Dally carelessly pulled out his manhood. Pony handed the tiny, square package to his lover. "Put it on."

Rolling his eyes, Dally snatched it and ripped it open, then rolled it down himself. It seemed that Pony was immediately on Dally's member, tasting a mouthful of strawberry. He hummed then pulled away. "I think this will be my favorite!" Dally waved him off and told him to focus on what he was doing.

It wasn't long before Dallas could feel his orgasm beginning to creep and he gripped the head of hair between his thighs and warned him. His expectation was that Pony would speed up, push his member further down his throat, _use more of that talented tongue_, but he wasn't any less than confused when he felt the mouth pop off entirely and the glove around his dick being pulled off.

"What are you doing?" and curse his voice for cracking a bit at the end.

Pony looked at him as though the answer was obvious. "I want to try the watermelon one now."

"Now? Can't that wait for a different time?" Despite his protest, he still rolled on the new condom when Pony handed it up.

Watermelon definitely wasn't as good as the strawberry one had been. In fact, Pony almost gagged at the sickeningly sweet taste; it reminded him more of a bubble gum flavor, like the one his dentist used on him when he was younger. He made a mental note to toss those out as soon as they were done tonight.

Again, Dally gave warning to Pony before he was about to climax this time placing a strong grip on the back of his head to keep him from pulling back again. His body's fluid was all captured in the little pink glove.

Pony stared at the filled glove, then looked back up at Dally. He looked exhausted, but there were still two different condoms Pony wanted to try, and he'd yet to get off. Dally yawned then closed his eyes, and he looked so peaceful that Pony wanted nothing more than to cuddle him. He crawled up to the space on the couch and wiggled under Dally's arm.

"You know," Pony started, closing his own eyes, "We've gotta get this place cleaned up before the others come."

Dally hummed and was asleep within minutes. They'd simply test the other condoms tomorrow.


End file.
